In a virtual reality system, handheld controllers can be used by a user to manipulate virtual items within a virtual setting. The user typically wears a head-mounted display that presents a selected virtual reality (VR) environment in front of the user's eyes, but which can obscure the user's view of the real world. Accordingly, if a user sets down one of the handheld controllers, it may be difficult to find that controller again without moving or removing the head mounted display, which can interrupt use of the VR system. In some virtual reality systems, the handheld controllers are highly contoured or otherwise unstable when set on a surface, such that the controllers may tip over and inadvertently activate certain buttons and/or send an errant command to the VR system. Therefore, there is need for handheld controllers that address these issues.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.